


Time For Fun

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-07
Updated: 2003-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ wants some fun.





	Time For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Some Helping Hands**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ, Toby  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.  
**Summary:** Toby has problems sleeping...  
**Author's Note:** For all the wonderful people I have ‘met’ out there doing this. Well, Oro? Enough with the friendship?

I think he likes me. I mean I think he really likes me. He’s always smiled at me. But now he really smiles at me. It reaches his eyes and they glow. His whole face glows. And I think I like it. I think really like it. I know I really like it. 

Time to have a little fun.

*

I hate these things. Worst part of the job – having to dress up and be nice to people. Everybody knows I struggle with that and, to be frank, there are people here I truly can’t stand and if I drink too much it might show. We can’t afford for that to happen, but I’m not sure how I’m going to hold out, especially with her looking so... so... like she always does at these things, damn her.

She’s coming over. Breathe. Deeply. Before she gets here. Don’t smile... oh... too late. Can’t seem to stop smiling around her these days, she’s gonna ask me what my problem is soon, and then what am I going to do?

She’s standing so close. It is crowded in here, but close is close and this is close. I can smell her perfume, her shampoo, see the sheen of her skin... God! Her hair touched my face. She turned her head and her hair touched my face. Don’t. Don’t. Concentrate. Please.

*

He’s seen me coming and he’s gonna... YES... he did it. He smiled! I just want to get close enough to smell him and for him to smell me. I put a bit of extra effort in tonight – I know he likes this dress. Not that he’s ever said. Toby would not actually say it outright, but I know he likes it ‘cause I’ve seen him looking.

He’s looking now too. I can see the faint gleam of panic in his eyes as I move into his personal space. Now, if I turn my head quickly, like this... He felt it, I’m sure he felt it, I saw him blink. Well, actually, I felt him freeze.

You know, the most important skill a Press Secretary needs is to look attentive, while being able to think of a hundred different things at the same time. He thinks I’m listening to Congressman Nilsson, applying all my considerable charm to further our cause. And it looks like I am, because, really, I am very, very good at this. But I can hear him breathe, feel every twitch and every sigh. 

I wonder if he is looking at my mouth...

*

Oh. Oh.

She licked her lips.

Just a little. I saw her tongue peek out. Tantalize, moisten, disappear.

Breathe, man breathe.

So pink, so wet...God. Think of something... the deficit...nope...didn’t work for her and it’s not gonna work for me.

*

Hee. He stopped breathing! Oh the power! Hell, I’m enjoying this. Now, a hand on my neck, my throat, then sliding down, a caress...

*

Her fingers. How can I not be mesmerized? Under her ear, trailing slowly. I want to touch her there. I want her hand on me...

*

In for the kill now. Time to see if what I think is real, really is. Look at him. Full on. Straight in the eyes.

Wow.

*

I’m hooked. I can’t look away. Her pupils are dilated, her face is flushed. If she is anyway as turned on as me we’re in trouble. Get us out of here, CJ, c’mon, get us out of here.

*

“Congressman, please would you excuse us? Toby and I have a... thing. Don’t we, 

Toby?”

“Oh yes, CJ. We do. We definitely do.”

The end.


End file.
